


Food

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Autistic Pidge | Katie Holt, Breakfast, Cooking, Double Drabble, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill, Stimming, Team as Family, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Lance gets jealous of the food Hunk cooks for Pidge.Sentence 12: “Don’t touch my food.”





	Food

“What’ve you got there, Pidge?” Lance asks, leaning across the breakfast table to get a better look at her plate.

Pidge smiles smugly. “My breakfast. Hunk made it for me.”

He looks at Hunk, who grins. Their resident chef really can cook.

“Yeah, Pidge didn’t fancy any of the food goo,” Hunk says, ignoring Coran’s slightly jealous expression.

“It doesn’t go well with my sensory issues,” Pidge explains.

“You’re not the only one,” Keith mutters, tapping his fingers together.

“It looks good,” Lance says. “Can I try some?”

Lance reaches forwards and tries to take a piece of toast from the plate. Pidge snatches the plate out of his reach.

“Don’t touch my food,” she says.

Lance sighs. “Why not?”

“Because I’ve only just got it all laid out right,” Pidge says. Like Keith, she has to separate her food so nothing is touching, which can take a while to do.

“Fair enough,” he says, but he sighs.

“I can make you something if you like,” Hunk says, wiping his mouth. “I’ve finished.”

Lance grins, following Hunk out of the room. “Thanks.”

Looking back over his shoulder, he sees a relieved expression on Pidge’s face as she carries on eating.


End file.
